Summer Heat
by Rian1945
Summary: Summer that you never forget!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the story! This story is Rated T (But there could be some violence and sexual content though). Anyway, here is the story! Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

As we know, our lovely debt ridden butler is now working and cleaning as usual in the Violet Mansion with A-tan and Armageddon that accompanied him. Everyone is going for a summer shopping and maybe cosplaying in Harajuku. Anyway, he got lots of work in his hand and everything have to be finish quickly as usual. He started by sweeping the front lawn and made his way to the back. Then, he have to clean dishes, clean the all house, buy some groceries at the supermarket, and last but not least, renting a video from Wataru. Such work will take a devotion of loyal and passionate worker, but for him is like every day job that gave no sweat at all (literally no sweat!).

As our lovely butler finished and wrapped up his work, the day is going dark and nobody haven't come home. He sat and laid his head down on a pole in the hallway outside the house. The sun and the air will restored him back as usual, thought is more sun than wind cause it's summer. His fatigue is getting smaller and his body can no longer do heavy work for a half hour (Just saying he didn't sweating doesn't mean he didn't get tired at all).

"Hayate, have you made the lunch?" Alice suddenly swing by and sat beside him.

"A-tan. It's already five o'clock in the afternoon. How long have you been sleeping?" Hayate stroked her blonde hair.

"I'm not sleeping! I just rested my eyes for awhile and suddenly it's already five o'clock." she blushed and denied that she just slept.

"That's call sleeping by accident A-tan. Where is Armageddon?" Hayate replied her softly.

"She back at Fumi. Where is everyone?" she still wondered because she haven't saw anyone other than Hayate for the rest of the day.

"Everyone is going for cosplay. They haven't back and I don't know when they'll be back."

"Oh okay." she lend on his hand. Hayate moved his hand slowly and she fell down to his lap. She slept in his lap and Hayate amused her to make her sleep faster. Thought she in her child form and didn't remember who he is, he still have feelings for her.

So here they are, waiting for the return of their friends in the hallway, the afternoon and hot sun shined them. Hayate also felt asleep and his head lend to a pole. His eyes is heavy from the beginning of the morning. He have to let it go.

An hour passed by and they still sleeping soundly and peacefully. Everyone still haven't come home as he thought in his sleeping mind. Suddenly, a large noise and a hit in his head woke him up. A-tan is already awoke and she already got up from his lap. Hayate fell to the hard soil ground with his face landed first. He stood back up and back on his feet. He turned around to see the one that hit him.

"Hey Butler! Don't lazing around!" it's always the same person, Sakuya Aizawa.

"Right Sakuya-sama. I shouldn't sleeping. Oh yeah, is everyone already home?" Hayate still wondered.

"They here. They even told me to wake up. That's why I hit you!" she gave him a thumbs up. They both walked back inside the mansion. Hayate walked to the dining room and saw Nagi and Maria. They seemed quiet for some reason.

Then, Nagi walked toward him with a big smile. "Hayate, pack your bags! We're going on vacation!" she shouted gleefully.

"Where?" Hayate asked. She replied by tossing a ticket to his chest. He grabbed the ticket and see it.

"WHAT! A ticket to Athens, Greeks! How do you buy this ojou-sama?" he stunned for the second time after seeing the ticket.

"Don't worry about it. It's from the money we gathered since we move in. Beside, everyone else come too." Nagi cheered her butler up.

"Okay then. Let's got for a vacation!" Hayate is got excited as well. Maria only sitting looking them cheering for one to another.

"They become very close since we move in. Nagi also become stronger and healthier. Hayate take a good care of her more than I expected. Well, I should get going and pack my bags." she left then in the dining room while they still cheering for vacation. The day is now replaced by night.

Meanwhile in the Hakuo clock tower, Hina just wrapped up all of her work. She tried to finish the job that The Three Amiga haven't finished (actually they didn't finish any of they're work). She packed all of her stuff back to her bag when suddenly she got a very lovely visit.

"Ryan-kun!" she ran toward him and hugged him. (For anyone that doesn't know him, he is an OC character from two previous fanfics. And his relationship with Hina is written in my profile).

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just came here to see you." he released her hug and wondering around.

"I'll finish wrapping up here in a few moments. Just wait." she quickly pack everything to her bag.

After she put everything to her bag. Suddenly, Ryan opened the balcony door. Hina is confused and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Come with me to the balcony." he walked to the balcony and lend to the side. He facing at her and invite her to join him. But, she still afraid to go to high places. Her phobia is going relapse if she do that. She wanted to go to him, but her phobia is winning in her heart.

"Cmon. Don't be afraid. I'll held you and I promise I never let you go." he persuaded her to overcome her fear of heights. He stretched his hand as close as he can to her. Hina reluctantly grabbed his hand. Her heart is filled with angst that she might falling down from the ledge. Ryan pulled her slowly and steadily till they facing to face to face.

"Now wasn't that easy. Now close your eyes." she did close her eyes and hoping he don't prank her by locking the door from inside, or pushing her down from the ledge. But she trust him with all of her heart. She walked with her eyes slowly till she bumped to the ledge.

"Now, opened your eyes." with his soft and calming voice. She opened her eyes widely. She could see the view of the lightened and modern Tokyo. Hayate already did this to her, but she felt more arousal and bravery than before. She's more infatuated and felt more romantic. Ryan grabbed herby the waist to freed her arm as she waving her hand up to feel the wind up above.

Suddenly, there's a fireworks blowing right in front of her eyes. She didn't relapse at her fear and even, she lend on the ledge to enjoyed the view of the beautiful fireworks.

Then, a big rocket launched from the ground that came out from nowhere. It passed above her and exploded right in front of her. The firework however exploded into sentence that says, "I love you Hinagiku-san.". She most at her peak of heart and more infatuated ever more than before.

She turned around to face him with an ogling look. "I love you too Ryan-kun." she pressed her lips to him and they kissed passionately. She didn't feel scared rather to be happy. Could be the happiest day in her life. They kissed for quite something before he break apart from the kiss and said, "Hina-san. We're going to a trip tomorrow. Pack your bags." he grabbed her hand softly and they both descending down to the ground. Hina walked back home with the accompany of Ryan-kun. On this day, she felt like the best girl that any boyfriend have.

AN: Sorry of the story is little bit cheesy and controversial. But this is fan fiction and we can think at any plot that we want.


	2. This Holiday Will Be Awesome

**Yippie ki-yay! Got two favorites, but there still no review (sad). Anyway, Here's the next part of the story!**

**This Holiday Will Be Awesome!**

The next day, everyone waking up at five in the morning because the plane will leave at eight o'clock. Hayate is the first person to wake up and followed by Hinagiku and Maria. They put they're things downstairs and woke everyone else. Hayate got the heaviest task, it's to wake up his own mistress which is a very big sleeper and yell at him whether she not awaken at the time she wanted.

Hayate in her room persuaded her to got up from her futon. The more he tried to awoke her, the more she smothered in to her bed. He decided to shaked her a few times, but he only got a lectured and she crawled in back to her futon. He could her that everyone is ready except her. And the time in his phone shown it's already 5.45. He finally gave up on waking hee and called Maria for help.

She came by to the room and take over. She also ordered Hayate to leave the room and stay cleared from the room till she wake up.

"Nagi, if you wake up early and helping everyobody, Hayate may one day gonna run toward you and say, "Ojou-sama, you're kindness had lead me to be fallen in you. Please, will marry me?". And if you do that now, he may gonna love you quicker." her persuasive statement had lead Nagi to be awake and hyperactive.

She already pack her things, so she just bring her suitcase out from her room and joined everyone. Hayate stunned see here active and energetic.

"How can you do that Maria-san? I couldn't wake her for a half hour, but you woke her up in just a few minutes. How do you do that?" he wanted to know how to wake her quickly.

"I don't know Hayate-kun. I think you shouldn't know." Maria gave him an evil look.

"Okay." Hayate grinned toward her confuse by her evil look toward him.

Then, a van stopped in front of the mansion. They put in all of their luggage to the van and the van will bring them to the airport. They entered the van and it took away quickly. They will rendezvous with Ryan at the airport.

This is the third trip for Hayate to go to the ancient land of history and gods (Greeks if you know what I mean). The country leaved many historical sites, like the Parthenon inside the Acropolis of Athens, Areious Pagos that also in Athens, and some cultural reference like the Spartans, Achilles, and many things. But now, Greece is a poor country that in load of debt and more coming in they're back. That country is resemble like Hayate, but in a form of country. But, the place is still beautiful and many people still visit it.

After we brief some about Greece, Hayate and everyone is arrived at the airport. The moment they step out the van and took out they're luggage out from the van, Ryan already waited in front of them. Together, they walked inside the Narita airport. They passed the metal detector and the security that scanned for danger. But the weird thing is that Ryan brought two luggage and both of them is big. Every time one of them asked him about it, he gave them a reason that kinda logical. Hinagiku and Maria however suspected a lie.

They came too fast as the schedule says the plane will board at eight o'clock and they arrived at seven o'clock. That means they have one hour before boarding. So, they going to a restaurant in the airport and have a breakfast.

"So, how do you do at school Nishizawa-san ?" Hina asked Ayumu.

"Well, everything is good. I got a good score all the time." she got nervous when she answered Hina's question.

"Nope! She lied. Her score is still on average and sometimes below the criteria. She often be late when it's about homework. And sometimes I have to teach her and worked her homework that got abandoned." a bad news given by her funder Ryan that seated beside Hina and facing at Ayumu.

"Okay. You don't have to said about everything." she grinned shyly.

"Oh yeah. How's your relationship with Hina? Is it great?" they blushed after she asked.

"Yeah. It's just started, but we just getting serious." Hina shyly replied.

"You know that when she sleep over in my house, the first thing I do in the morning is go to her room and see her face she's very cute when the shines to her face. Made feel to wanted her more than before."  
"That's so sweet. Come here and I give you something as a reward." Ryan lend closer toward her and she pressed her lips to him. His eyes is widened and stunned. But the sweet of her lips melted his alert down and he let go. Ayumu in the other hand is jealous that they both kissing in front of her. Making her kinda miserable for not having a boyfriend. Ryan let Hina go and continue to eat his breakfast.

Hinagiku turned her attention and see that Ayumu is jealous.

"Ayumu-san, I knew that you jealous. If you wanted to be Hayate, why don't you just say it to him? He may in love with you?" Hinagiku tried to rejoice her from her jealousy.

"I don't know. I don't stand a chance with him. Beside, he still love his former mistress, Athena." Ayumu for the first time expressed her reason why she not trying to get Hayate like before.

Suddenly, Ryan held her hand. He tilted his up and faced her. "How do you know? How do you know he didn't love you too?" he whispered toward her so Hayate won't hear it. Ayumu finally silenced and pondered.

"Ryan-kun got a point there. I love Hayate-kun more than anything in the world. Maybe there's a chance he love me too. This is it! I won't give in and try harder!" she murmured and smiled uncontrollably. Ryan and Hina looked at her with a weird expression.

Few tables beside them, Hayate, Nagi, Maria, Chiharu, Kayura, and A-tan are enjoying their breakfast. Nagi took a glance at the gleefully Ayumu. "The hamster gone crazy again Hayate." she also pointed her finger.

"I don't know about Ojou-sama. I think she just be happy that we're going on the trip." Hayate then kept eating his breakfast.

"Ojou-sama. about the trip to Greece, where are we gonna stay at?" Hayate asked.

"We staying resort at least ten kilometers offshore. The place is a five stars resort and it's very great. If worry about the money, don't worry. I already booked the place for three days with Maria and Chiharu."

Hayate became more relieve that she know learning about the world. Her intelligent, spirit, and curiosity is going higher than before. Thought some times all of those things is closed by her laziness or her time playing video games.

Half hour later, there's a boarding announcement for their flight. They finished their breakfast quicker and ran to the terminal. Hayate have to carried Nagi along the way with her suitcase because she got crammed on her feet. First, they went to the airline management to set their luggage to be putted in the airplane's luggage compartment. Then, they passed the immigration post and ran to the terminal. In the middle of the way, the announcer said that they're plane is in last calling so they have to paced up.

Finally, they got on the terminal in time. Everyone have each other tickets and gave it to the airliner to board the plane. Everything goes well and they walked inside the plane. To safe the money, they sat in the economic class. Hayate will be beside Nagi and Maria with Ryan, Hinagiku, Ayumu in front of them and Kayura, Chiharu, and A-tan behind them. The stewardess then closed the door and the plane is pulled by the airport transport to the runway.

Then, the plane itself taxi to the end of the runway where it will make it's final preparation to the air. Nagi held Hayate's hand tightly to made her calm when the plane started to boost. Hinagiku also held Ryan's hand, but she's kinda sweaty and her hand and he could fell that her body is shaking. One of her biggest fear that she have to pass for a holiday.

The pilot then pushed the throttle and the plane suddenly boost very hard. Everyone is pulled back to their seat and the plane started to ascend. Hayate tilted his face to the right to see the view from the window. The airplane started to leave Japan and on it's way up in the air. The plane ascending very high and it started to stabilized. Hayate took a rest at his seat for the long hours of flight.


	3. Drama Up In The Air

**One review is great enough, I think. It will be a great appreciation if there's more reviews from the readers. Anyway, the next part of the story is serve for you!**

**Drama Up In The Air.**

The plane stopped ascending at 30,000 feet in the air. Everyone loosen up their belts and relaxing themselves in their seat. Hayate in the air is having a great concern to his mistress. She just so hyperactive and won't stop wondering around. So, he came up an idea. He ordered Maria to kept her seated and give everything she wanted. That way, there's no trouble on board.

Meanwhile, Chiharu is playing with her P*P and Kayura is sleeping with A-tan and they lend on each other. Hina and Ayumu is talking while Ryan is sleeping and lend to the window. Hayate in other hand don't have anything to do with his mistress is kept in busy by Maria. The only thing he do is wearing the airplane headphone and watching some films in the screen in front of him. But somewhere inside him, he knew this fourteen hours flight is filled with many things that will catching his sleeve.

After two hours of flight, he felt he need to take a pee. So he got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom is located between the first class and the economic class. He greeted with some steward and stewardess and proceeded to the bathroom. He locked the door and took a pee. After he pee, he washed his hand and wiped it with a tissue. He made some adjustment and fixed the style of his butler outfit. Then he opened the door and found a very great suprise.

A woman standing in front of him and shut him back to the bathroom. She locked the door and stand in front of him.

"Ruka-san! What are you doing here!" Hayate stunned and shouted kinda loud.

"Sshh Hayate! Someone could hear us! And what's with the shocking attitude? Don't you happy to see me?" she whispered and she gave a ogling look. She wore a tight purple T-shirt with a pink short skirt. Her breast is slightly opened so its visible to be seen.  
"Yeah. I'm happy to see you. I thought you're in LA for making a music album?" Hayate felt this conversation is getting higher.

"I'm already finished with my job. I know you guys will have a vacation to Greece. So I bought a ticket and stay at the same resort as all of you."

"Okay. Anyway, I should go now. My mistress needs me." Hayate stepped out from the bathroom, but she grabbed his hand and kissed him in the lips.

Hayate stunned and froze like statue. She kissed him very deep and her tongue is exploring every part of his mouth. Hayate tried to let go, but he felt his body freeze and there's a arousal inside him. When she finally let go, he suddenly pulled her and kissed her lips. He kissed her softly and held her by her waist. He don't know what he doing. He just wanted to kiss her as long as he can.

Meanwhile back at the economic section, Nagi is busy watching some films in the screen with Maria that ordered some snacks and drinks to kept her distracted from wandering around the plane and making some conclusion that sometimes doesn't making sense. The plane suddenly hit a medium turbulence and the plane is vibrating a few times. Hina's height phobia is appearing and she held both Ryan and Ayumu hand. Her hand is shaky and sweaty and awoke Ryan from his sleep. Her face is shown the horror like someone seeing a ghost.

"Hina-san. Are you okay?" Ayumu asked her. Hina fasten her gripped as the turbulence gone heavier.

"I'm okay." her action and the expression on her face said the otherwise.

"Hina, don't worry. This B**ing 747 is very strong and high tech. So it won't crash down by turbulence. Just stay calm and hold my hand. I'll be with you." Ryan whispered to calm her and as usual, it worked. She calmed down and relaxed herself against the turbulence.

"And this to make sure you calm." He kissed her cheek. Like magic, she don't felt scare anyomore. She getting braver and more calmed against height. She loosen her grip and more comfy in the air. Her phobia against height is officially gone.

Chiharu accidentally saw him kissing Hinagiku's cheek. Then something hit her. She don't have any boyfriend or someone that she have crush with anyone. She also thinked that a girl at her age, doesn't have any crush, is kinda geeky and unsual. Well at least that is in her mind. She pondered and lend her head down with question about relationship with men. Kayura and Alice noticed about Chiharu.

"Chiharu-san, why do you lend your head down and I can felt there's a problem in you?" Kayura asked.

"I don't know. I felt there's a gap in my life that I want to feel. It's about boys. Do you guys have any suggestion?" Chiharu deperately said it.

"I got an idea but this may doesn't help." Alice gave a solution.

"What is it?" Chiharu quickly reacted.

"Close your eyes and count to three. Then opened your eyes the man that you first see is your boy. It's easy."

"Okay. Maybe that will help." Chiharu considered it's not a bad idea.

She closed her eyes and count from one to three. She counted slowly and easily and emptied her mind. Right after she closed her eyes, Kayura and Alice heard some noise in the bathroom. The sound is sounded like a man and a woman inside tried to go out. They tilt their head to the bathroom to see who's coming out. The door then unlocked and Hayate coming out from the bathroom with Ruka. They were stunned and shocked knowing they're both inside the bathroom (you know. A man and a woman in bathroom without anyone knew what happen. You know what people think about it.). They never thought is that kind of man. But then, Chiharu opened her eyes and the first boy he saw is Hayate. For the first time, she growing an affection and compassion to Hayate. She started to think that she love him. Her problem solved, Hayate will be the man that she will chase.

Hayate walked back to his seat and Ruka is back to her seat in first class. He sat down and Nagi asked, "What are you doing in the bathroom? You've been there like half an hour."

He little bit nervous and wrinkle formed in his forehead. The sweat of guilt and nervous is sweating out of his body. Thank for him that neither Maria or Nagi seen it. Maria is taking some resting by closing her eyes while his mistress is patched to the screen.

"Nothing. Just held myself in the bathroom from air sickness." he stammered and the worst part is that she know that he could handle his air sickness long time ago.

"Sure." she didn't pay much attention and even didn't take a look at him. Hayate for sure is relieved and his back to killing the time in the airplane. He still eleven hours to go till the plane landed at Athens.

Five hours later, Hinagiku is still talking with Ayumu. Well mostly about men problem. They didn't talk very loud so Ryan won't heard what they said. Then comes the weirdest question from Hina, "Ayumu-san, do you think I should ummmm... you know, 'the thing that people do between man and woman'?"

"I don't know. It's kinda awkward when you said it. I think you should wait till be ready. You guys just dating for a month." Ayumu replied calmly.

"You right. Maybe I should wait. But he's very hot and I kinda horny when near him. Hayate also hot and I still like him as a friend." Hina blushed shyly commented on both men that she closely know.

They both then heard that there's someone writing behind them. It's not very loud, but Hina sharp instinct and hearing heard the sound of a pen being wrote on a book. She decided to sneak and see the man or woman that writing behind her. She peek by slowly rising her head up through the seats. When she saw the on that writing, it really blow her mind out.

"Aika-san! What are you doing!" she shouted in whisper so she don't disturb other people.

"Ruka-san said that you guys is having a vacation to Greece. I figured to join on and bought a ticket for the same airplane. And I sat right behind you and spied on everyone. I wrote everything in my notebook." Aika told the truth to Hina. She believed her.

"Okay, that's very creepy. Anyway, is there anyone else other than you in this plane." she wanted to make sure there's no more suprises.

"There's Ruka-san in the first class section. She's the only one that I see around the plane so far. I don't know if there's anyone in her for now."

"Okay. Now you know that me and Ryan-kun is dating?" it will be very unpleasant things for her that everyone in the school knew the president and the vice president of the prestigious academy in Japan is dating. It could spark a scandal that runs deep to the school reputation.

"Yeah. I wrote down everything from the start of the flight." Aika have nothing to loose to tell.

"Can you keep a secret that he and I are dating? You know what will happen if the school council president and VP is dating."

"This notebook will never be open other than me." Aika however make sure that her secret will never be revealed.

Hayate meanwhile is growing a fondly love toward Ruka. He just kissed her with no rational reason. He felt that his heart is going closer to her. He fell in love with her. But he felt pushy when he realized he also growing love to Alice, Maria, and Ayumu. He already grew up to the critical part of puberty. The hormone is flowing faster and more that made him to express a sexual and non-sexual love proximity to the woman around him.

He did remember that Ruka kissed her four times on the lips which kiss is a passionate, sweet, and soft. He falling in for her. His heart is crushed by question marks whether he should asked her to be his date.

Right about two hours before landing, something really bad is happened. Two Italians gentlemen sitting in the far corner. They wore black overcoat and a black skin gloves. Mafia hat covered their face and head. The two Italians then stood up and pulling out a pistol. They walked toward Nagi slowly and looking around the situation. As the coast clear and no one is ready, they pointed their weapon toward Nagi and pulled her out from her seat. Hayate suffocated by a napkin that contained anesthetic. The Italians already plan this accordingly, but one thing they didn't know that will fail they're mission to kinda the Sanzenin.

The Italians is guarding they're each other back from air marshal and Nagi is held in a hostage style. Ryan which got awoke, stood up from his seat and faced the Italians.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way with no one get hurts by simply drop your handgun and released her. If you don't comply, I'll take the hard way by kicked that gun from your hand and take out your buddy their by a quick kick to his head and ultimately, I will knock you from consciousness by a simple punch to your stomach." He intimidated both mafias. They didn't take his intimidation as warning, rather a joke.

The mafia then pointed his gun to Ryan's head and ready to pulled the trigger as a lesson not to mess with them. Instead, he kicked the gun from the mafia and took the bullet out with its barrel. He kicked the mafia that held Nagi as a hostage and instantly knocked him down. He turned around and punched another one on time before he got stab by a knife that he pulled. The man knocked out as well and the air Marshall cuffed them as they passing out. Ryan sat back to his seat and relaxed just like before. And it only takes twenty second to took out both Italians.

Hayate then back to consciousness and didn't what happen. When he asked Maria about it and noticed Ryan took them out. He relieved and thankful to have a strong friend. He then sit back and waited till the plane arrive at Greece.


	4. A Spark

**Don't know what to talk about. So let's go to the next chapter.**

**A Spark.**

The plane finally landed at Greece. Due to time difference with Greece is closer to England (which is the center of all time zone), the sky is still blue and the sun is still shining up in the sky. The time in Athens shows 16.00. The first thing as the plane landed in the airport, they checking out from the plane and took they're luggage from the plane. The airport is very big and huge. Some parts of the airport is formed with ancient architecture and most of the airport is exhibited with statue of Greeks mythology gods and some wall carving that potrayed the history of the ancient room. Not bad for a country with debts in their back.

The moment they stepped out from the airport, lots of taxi driver, bus pander, and travel guide welcomed to be their customer. These people desperately need money and promoted at anyway they can. Ryan told them to put a cold face and don't give a happy looks to any of those people. They choose a bus and it drove away to downtown. Along the way, Nagi is sightseeing and looking around the historical building in Athens. Thought she already go to Greece many times, she never pay any attention to her surrounding.

Hina and Ryan were sitting side by side when she asked, "Ryan-kun, why you told us to be cold to those people?"

"That's a strategy of tourist. You got to be smart when choosing and be brave against them. If you put a happy face to them, they will push you more and you eventually surround by people that want you to buy their stuff or service." she clearly understand and didn't have any doubt about his statement.

The bus then stopped at a bus station in the middle of Athens. They stepped out from the bus and stepped at soil of Greece. Some things is changed around since the last time they got there. Many shops is closed and poor people is growing and growing on the streets. Since it's already eve and everyone is tired, Hayate made a call to check in to the hotel. They entered another bus in the same bus station that will take them to shore.

Everyone is sleepy in the bus and they nodding off to sleep. Well with exception of Nagi that is busy sightseeing and still energetic and Hayate that have to keep up her or she will be lost like before. The bus that took them to the shore spend a hour.

The bus stopped to another bus station in the port and leaved them to the other station. Everyone grabbed their heavy luggage and used the remaining strength that they have to carried it. Lots of ships in the port they have search the ship that will take them to the resort.

The orange eve sky is replaced by the moonless night and they still searching for the boat. They checked from port to port and there still a lot of ports to be looked. They went to the next port and luck is on their side. They made it to the right port and there's a boat that waiting to lift anyone to the resort.

They entered the boat and the captain sailed to the resort. They just hope this wasted of energy is paid off. The trip to the island resort only took fifteen minutes and they still every tired. Their feet is getting cramp and they felt their body is getting heavier. They walked flawlessly to the entrance as the boat hitched to the port of the resort.

They entered through the golden door and felt amazed. They're increasing fatigue is paid off, maybe more. The resort couldn't be call a five star resort with is beauty and fascinating aura more than any five stars resort they ever stay at. The main building which is the hotel and the room for all the guest is very tall and created with ancient Greek architecture. The walls is covered with golden wallpaper and the long soft silk red carpet like the ones that great actor and actress used to walk on. All the statue in the lobby is carved with the finest stone and coated with real golds and few diamonds as accessories. The ceiling is very tall and filled with paintings with Renaissance style and potrayed the mostly about the 300 Spartans against Xerxes and his army.

While everyone is fascinated and infatuated with the building, Hayate check in to the hotel and took the key from the reception. Each room is for two person or one person. Hayate will stayed alone with his room is beside Nagi and Maria. Everyone is separated to each other and some is in other floor. Hayate gave everyone the key and they proceeded to they're own room.

Hayate took his luggage and inserted the card to his room. He opened the door and entered. He put the card into the card place to flow the electricity to his room. His room is the cheapest and the smallest one, but the room however is bug and huge like the room in casino. He never stayed in a room like this in his life, especially alone. He threw his luggage to the couch and walked to the bedroom. The bed is a soft king bed and very comfy to sleep on. He jumped to the bed and rolled around the comfy and fluffy bed. He closed his eyes and rested for awhile. He finally can rest and took a deep sighed to released the tension.

Few hours later, he got awoke by a doorbell that kept ringing. He pulled his body up and walking tiredly to the door. He opened the door and welcomed by Maria. She wore her casual clothing and he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hayate-kun, someone is calling you to the restaurant in the second floor." Maria then pulled his hand. At first, he tried to let go because he too tired and need some sleep. But her cute and cuddling face plus with her sparkling smile strengthen his will to be awake.

He let her pull him and they went down to the second floor with the elevator. The elevator is very quick because there's at least 35 floors and the elevator needed to go quick from floor to floor. The elevator stopped and opened at the second floor. They walked out to the red carpet and holding hands together, they both blushed and almost distant themselves from each other.

Along the way, the bumped with Ryan and Hinagiku. The also called to the restaurant just like Hayate and Maria. Together, they walked inside to the restaurant and sat in the waiting bench. Few moments later, the waitress approached them and lead them into someone, someone that they already know. After the waitress lead them, they sat down to the chair across the one that called them.

"Sakuya-san, what are you doing here?" our fellow butler questioned about Sakuya. She called them from the start.

"I came here for a vacation. Beside, it's been awhile I haven't seen a debt ridden butler for these past summer." she put her hand on the table and lend her head to her hand.

"Is that an insult? Cause I thought she would be nicer and gentle. Is all the Sanzenin are really different from their mom's?" Ryan commented and Sakuya started to realize something.

"Wait! How do you know about my mom?" she certainly will ask about it.

"Let's just say she's somebody that used to take care off. For info, she always yelling at me about small things, like which clothes she will wear to go somewhere or there's no ketchup on the table. The worst of her is that she always prank me all the time."

"Okay. Anyway, I called all of you here because I want to treat all of you for dinner. I knew all of you have been through a tiring flight. So I wanted to be nice for awhile. And the food will be serve in a half hour." Sakuya tried to kept thing away from awkward. They talked till the food came.

In the middle of the conversation, Sakuya's personal maid served the tea. Hayate glanced at her and somehow, he knew her and felt very close to her. He stared at her, tried to identify who she might be. His focus break when the maid looked her and she blushed while serving Sakuya's tea.

"Oh yeah. This is my maid. Her name is Haru." Sakuya introduced her to Ryan and Hinagiku. Hayate kept identifying Haru to someone that he knew.

"You're very beautiful and lovely. You got me from the moment I see you." Ryan stated and gave a compliment to Haru. Hinagiku of course is jealous and gave him some lecture.

"Sorry Hinagiku-san. I just gave her some compliment. Also, I kinda know her. Do we ever meet?" Haru suddenly sweating and flickered. She became nervous and her hand is shaking while serving.

"No! I never see you before!" Haru smiled to cover her lie. She's in very tough condition. (Oh yeah, for those who don't really know about Sakuya's maid, Haru. Haru is Chiharu and she worked for Sakuya under alias name. She used it so no one could ever know that she worked for Sakuya).

"Ryan-kun. That is Chiharu Harukaze, the secretary of the student council of Hakuo school." a whispered came to his ear. He turned his head to right and very suprised.

"Aika-san! You're here too? When do you got here?" Of course Hayate and Ryan are suprised by her presence.

"Anyway, you said that Haru is Chiharu. I wanted to a closer look around her." Aika's surprising presence did not broke Hayate and Ryan focus to identify Haru. The maid became frighten and scared that her cover will be blown. Her biggest problem is Aika told Ryan about her. She wanted to hit her, but if she do it, her cover will blown completely.

Ryan stood up and stand in front of her. He started to rub her hand, up to her arm. Then, he rubbed her cheek to her forehead, not to mention he rubbed her lips. He moved his down slowly from her neck to her stomach. He then made a conclusion, "She's have the same height, weight, and body posture. You could be Chiharu."

She getting more nervous and she looked a great worries in Sakuya's eyes. Her nervousness then changed to relieved when Ryan said, "But still, there's one in five million that look alike. She could be a different person. Beside, Chiharu-san never smile and happy like an overreacted girl. And she have this cold and formal attitude. And I also thinked that Chiharu didn't know how to have a great fun or make people laugh. Also, Haru-sama is very dazzling and cute and cheerful, unlike Chiharu-san. So my conclusion is that Haru-sama is not Chiharu."

She getting annoyed and felt that she wanted to take a knife and stabbed the vice president. But she must kept her nerves down and she relieved that her cover haven't blown. Thought she must heard the bitter things between her life as Chiharu and her life as Haru.

Then the food came and they have a very delighted dinner. After that, everyone returned to their room. Hayate have to carried Maria to her room. She's very sleepy and the fat after eating is increasing her sleepiness. Ryan and Hinagiku already back to their room which made them both alone.

They took the elevator and ascend to the 30th floor which is their room located. In a few seconds, it arrived and they both coming out to the hallway. Hayate sometimes took a glanced at Maria and noticed she getting sleeper. He then stopped in front of her room and took the key from her pocket. He pushed the key in to the door and carried her to the bed. He saw Nagi sleeping in her bed and she snored softly. He put Maria down to her bed and saw her eyes is closing. But she suddenly pulled his wrist and whispered to his ear, "I love you Hayate-kun.". She kissed him in the lips for a few moments and fainted to her sleep. Hayate stunned and felt a sparked inside him afterward. He then walked out from the room and entered his own. He walked and laid down on his bed and felt that he may in love with Maria as well. His sleepiness then closed his eyes and made him sleep.


	5. Happening

**One of the review says that I have to made more couple scene in the story. I will try the best I can to made that happen. ****Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Happening**

The next morning, Hayate awoke very early as usual. He started by pull up on the bed at least a hundred times. Then he push up with one finger for a hundred times too. He stand up and punched in the air a few times to relax his hand. He walked to the bathroom and took a refreshing bath. He set the water into warm and washed his body with the shower.

He wiped and put some soap in his body. He also rubbed his hair with shampoo and he cleaned everything with water. His body is clean, but his mind not. He pondered in the shower, letting the water ran from the shower and bursting to his head. He pondered about Ruka and Maria. He felt deep down in his heart, he love Ruka. But somewhere in the other side, he love Maria. He lend his head to the wall and depressed by love. Who knows how many woman dreamt to be with him, even Hinagiku almost become his girlfriend if it's her will to be with him is shaked and instead her love is bigger to Ryan. He also thought for having a girlfriend, his a teenager and having a girlfriend could be awesome in his life. The problem his to find the suitable girlfriend for him.

Then he stopped ponder and quickly shut the shower. He wiped his body till he dried and wore his butler outfit. He walked out from his room with the card in his pocket. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. Everyone will be in the second floor elevator for breakfast. The elevator door opened and there's someone inside that is very delighted to be with him. Hayate entered and going down to the second floor.

"Hi Hayate-kun. How was your sleep?" a womanly voice beside him asked.

"It's good. Nothing is great. How was your sleep Ruka-san?" he asked back.

"As usual as well." she blushed.

They calmly standing and waiting. The elevator is slower, but still moving fast to the second floor. They took a glance at each other and in their heart, admired the beauty. Suddenly, they're glanced at the same time and they're eyes met. They quickly asked forgiveness to each other and back to their calmed state. They glanced again at the same time and this time, they looked at each other. They both blushed and flustered very hard. Their heart is pumping fast and they're almost ran out of air because of their nervousness. Out of sudden, they hugged and kissed passionately. It's happen very quick and the kiss take a very long time.

Hayate then grabbed her bottom and she wrapped her leg around his waist. He banged her into the wall and kissed her more deeply. His tongue explored every part of her mouth and they're tongue twisting and dueling. Ruka gasped and moaned softly and she rubbed Hayate's chest, they felt an intensing hot in their lower abdomen. They stopped kissing and Hayate lowered her as the elevator stopped at the second floor.

Together, they walked to the restaurant side by side and keeping their distance. They both checked in at the reception and choose their breakfast from the buffet. There's various of option around and Hayate is very confused, but he finally took a croissant and a glass of fresh milk. He saw everyone gathered in one place and Nagi waving her hand toward him.

He brought his breakfast and walked toward her and suddenly Ryan called him as well. He sat with Hinagiku and there's a one seat left. He decided to sit with Ryan and Hinagiku (it's less crowded anyway). He put his breakfast down in the table and noticed they both already ate. They greeted him warmly and having a little conversation. Few minutes later, Hinagiku left them and she told them she back at her room to have a bath. Ryan suddenly moved closer to him and sat next to him. It's time for the serious question.

"Hayate, I want to ask you something." He felt this conversation kinda intense and serious.

"Yeah. About what?" Hayate just followed the game.

"I want to know why do you kiss my daughter when you brought her to her bed last night?" Hayate got tensed and nervous. His hand tremored and he flicked by the question.

"No. I don't kiss Maria." he replied sheepishly and a great worried that Ryan might do something to him.

"Don't lie. I got the recording in my cellphone. I always kept her 24/7 in my sight." he calmly doubted his lies and giving the evidence that contra to Hayate's statement.

"Yeah. I kissed her alright. It's happen all of the sudden. It's happen like flicking a finger. I'm sorry." Hayate breaked and begging for apology.

"It's alright Hayate. You know, you are her first love and she told me that she love you very much. She just can't express what her feelings to you. So if ever hurt her feelings even one time, I'll find you and you better wish you have a child before I found you because I will cut your balls out." he threatened him regarding Maria. He left Hayate back to his room and Hayate still felt tensed and numb. He really scared from the threat and felt he want to jump from the bridge. But he calmed down afterwards and reacted to the threat as a warning. Beside, he never hurt Maria's feeling before. So, he continued to eat his breakfast calmly and happily.

After breakfast, he got back to his room and jumped to his bed. He felt very full and wanted to take some rest. He turned the TV on and watched while he lying on the bed.

Then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed the phone out and there's a message. He opened the message and read it.

"Hayate, I want you to come to the beach a half an hour from now. Make sure to use sunscreen. From your mistress, Nagi."

It's already 8.30 and he still have a half hour. So he kept relaxing and waited till his body ready from the fullness of food inside his stomach.

A half hour later, he came to the beach. He wore a boxer and do what his mistress said. He looked around to find Nagi in the masses of guest that playing in the beach. Then, a waving hand came from the volley ball side of the beach. He walked toward it and saw everyone gathered around.

They played volley and Hayate will up against Chiharu, Ruka, Kayura. He will be accompanied by Maria and Nagi. Hayate always won in the ball possession and always smashed the ball very hard that no one could deflect it. It was a tough game for Chiharu, Ruka, and Kayura.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku and Ryan sunbathing. They laid on the bench and held an aluminum foil with a sunglasses. Hinagiku only wore a bikini and it's very tight on her body. She pulled her body up and untied her bra. She turned her body around and lend her front part of her body to the bench. He held her breast with her hand and sunbathe her back.

He then asked Ryan to coated her back with a sunscreen so her skin won't badly burn. He put enough sunscreen on his hand and greased it on her back. He spread it on her soft back and her body is widely exposed. He couldn't see it, but she blushed and kinda shy when he felt his skin made contact to her. He moved his hand down to her bottom and leg. He add the sunscreen and stroked it from her hip to her feet. When he started, he accidentally stroked her bottom and she got inflamed. She tried to look back, but it's hard to see what is he doing. He trusted him that he wouldn't touch her in an inappropiate way.

"Ryan-kun, what do you think will happen if we got married?" Hinagiku tried to warm up the situation and made things less awkward (Actually she made things more awkward).

"Since you asked that I think it's gonna be odd at first because you will have a step daughter that's older than you." things is extremely awkward. But they kept playing cool about it.

"Yeah. It will be odd. But that odd thing will be gone since I love you and don't care lots of things." she turned her body around and exposed her breast to him. She didn't feel shy and secured if it's against him.

"Hina, your breast is ... .You know, exposed widely." he told her.

"I know. You don't feel horny or anything like that?" she flirted him while exposing her body. The way she talk is like she wanted him to hit her.

"Actually, I feel superbly disturb and this is very inappropriate. But I feel little bit horny." he told her truthfully.

"That's why I love you." she grasped his shoulder and pulled him. She pressed her lips toward him and stretched her tongue in to his mouth. He felt her breast is pressed to his chest and it's warm. She love him because of his innocence.

"You guys shouldn't making out in the public." a familiar manly voice came behind them. Ryan quickly pulled away from her and turned around. Hinagiku took her bra and wore it back.

"Sure Hayate-kun." they replied and back at their bench.

A half hour later, Sakuya is joining in and she brought Isumi and the three amiga. They played along the beach with Nagi and swam at the sea.

Ryan leaved Hinagiku and he joined the fun. She suddenly accompanied by Aika that actually wanted to discussing some matter.

"Hinagiku-san, do you love Ryan-kun?" Aika asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I love him with all of my heart and he loved me back. Why do you asked?" there's no ashame for confessing a love to a friend. But it's still kinda unsual for someone questioning her relationship.

"Nothing. It's just that... Just that I happy to see you happy." Aika felt pressure building up on her chest and Hina noticed her anxiousness.

"Aika-san, are you jealous?"

"Yeah. I kinda jealous. You having a boyfriend and everyone around me is chasing a boyfriend. It's just there's no boys for me to be on my side. I wish I could fall in love and dating." even the love master has a love issued.

"Have you ever considered Hayate-kun? He's a man that every woman desired." Hina gave her an advice.

"Nah. Not for me. He's not my type of men."

"You know, you can wait. A men will come to you soon or later." Hina gave comfort to Aika.

"Maybe. I hope in near time."

They both ran to the sea and played with others. Tried to forget what they just talking about which Aika knew she can't forget it.

Hayate then borrowed a surfing boat from the resort and tried it on the waves. The waves pretty huge and good for surfing, he went to the middle of the sea at waited till the right wave come and snatch him. Everyone is waiting and wanted to know is the butler can surfed through th ocean.

He waited and waited for a quarter an hour. Ryan joined him and eagerly to surfed in the Greece ocean. They felt that the waves is getting bigger and faster than before. Their boards got dragged very quick and as they turned around, a high wall of salt water moving toward them. They stood up at their board and let the waves do the job. It dragged very quick and they below the waves. They surfed in the wave and just turning up and down of the waves. They sometimes glsurfed to the top and jumped with style and surfed back on the wave. They getting closer to the coast and the wave started to break. They surfed to the rolling waves and entered the roll. Hayate amazed by the scene of the beautiful blue rolling tunnel that he surfed through. He stretched his hand and felt the refreshing salt water that remarkbly rolling up in his head. He felt very small through the great and glaring force of nature.

He really amazed and fascinated by the tunnel that he didn't realize that the wave is breaking apart. Ryan already surfed out the wave for his safety. The wave crumbled above him and crushed him to the sea. He drowned and stumbled over and over. The sea suffocated him and knocked him down.

He washed away at the coast and passed out. Everyone ran toward him panickly and tried to woke him back. Maria pulled him up and tapped his back many times. The water suffocated him and she have to get it out from his throat. He coughed some water, but still passed out. Nagi then lend to the sand and still pushing the water out from his throat. He coughed more water, but still passed out. She then stopped and wanted to gave him a CPR. She opened his mouth and moved her mouth to him. She widely opened her mouth and slowly moved toward him. No one considered as her action disgraceful because this is emergency.

As she got very closed to his mouth, she closed his eyes and wanted to feel this moment. She never kissed him in the mouth. But, she suddenly got stopped by Ryan and told him that he's breathing. Moments later, he got awake and everyobody is relieved, well except for Nagi that lost the moment to kiss her butler that will be delighted.


	6. Who to choose?

**This story is filled with Hayate's contradiction about woman. Enjoyed it because after this chapter, it will be different. (This one is slightly short).**

**Who To Choose? **

After having lots of fun at the beach, everyone returned to their room. Hayate in the other hand just wondering around in the park resort. He wore back his butler suit and already dried himself and he figured he should go to the park because he got nothing else to do. The park is well treated and many kinds of beautiful plants is planted. He looking around and smelling the flower that bloomed around the sidewalk of the park. He felt his body and conscious peace and rested.

He suddenly glanced at Maria that's sitting in a bench while smelling a rose in her hand. Hayate came over her and sad beside her. She didn't wear her maid outfit, she wore a black T-shirt with long brown jeans and a small black jacket. The sun cheering her face like lights that shined a diamond. She's in her modest mood and calmed. She haven't notice Hayate beside her and she kept humming her favorite song with that flowing soft voice. The wind then gushing very hard and her hair flying with the course of the wind. Hayate tried to greet her, but he froze by her beauty that filled his heart.

She then leaned her head to the left and saw Hayate staring at her like a statue. She pinched his hand and he snapped back to the reality.

"Hi Maria-san! How are you doing?" he stammered and stunned when he greet her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she giggled and held his hand to comfort him and it worked.

"Just looking around the park. It's very peaceful here with the trees and the flowers that very beautiful to see. And the birds that flying around while tweeting." he shyly replied because he still fascinated by her beauty.

"Really? How about something more beautiful?" the sheepishly butler become more sheepish and she blushed lightly.

"Maybe. Maybe for something that more beautiful than the park." he did confessed, but he didn't told her that she's the beauty.

"Hayate-kun, I got something to tell you and I think this is the right time to say that I ..." she suddenly stopped by Hayate and he continued, "Love you.".

"Maria-san, I think I love you." they grinned and flustered hardly.

A moment of silence between them with they staring at each other like a statue. The only sound that heard is the wind that blew between them and flew the flower and leaves to the east.

They moved closer to each other. They stopped when they got very closed and they holding hands. They're head leaned forward to each other and they both closing they're eyes. They're forehead met and they just lend for awhile with they're eyes closed. Then, they moved they're lips forward were it meets and they kissed. The arousal that rising inside them pushed them to kissed passionately. They felt the time stopped and nothing could separated them from this moment, not even a war. What came in their thought is each other and the amusing peace that the park created. A second felt like ten as the kiss going deeper and passionate. Maria then embraced him to made the kiss easier and softer. She pushed him slowly till he laid down on the bench and she on the top. They kept kissing and filling they're each other heart. After so many times they worked together, they never felt this before. The feelings of affection and compassion that very tighten that nothing could cut it down.

"Uuuoohh, my little angel is falling in love." Ryan commented and he felt romantic toward them. Though deep inside he felt insecure when he saw her daughter kissing another men (You know, the daddy issue to daughter). He watched then from a balcony cafe in the thirtieth floor of the hotel. He used binoculars to do it.

"I thinked I should go down there and stopped them." he muttered as his insecurity taken over as he saw they kissing more and more for a long time.

"Don't worry. We always do that. Why can't you let your own daughter do that ?" Hinagiku intervened to changed his insecurity attitude.

"Guess you're right." Ryan let this one came off from his sleeve.

"You are very great daddy." she kissed him in the forehead and sat beside him. A maid came and served a cold chocolate for Ryan and a coffee for Hina.

Meanwhile, Hayate and Maria stopped kissing. They smiled to each other and she walked away. Hayate sat back at the bench and stayed there like a hopeless man. He's officially ij love with Maria and his mind and heart is like crushed by a millions of debris that crushing his chest. He already felt alone and almost heartbroken when she left out of his sight. His whole world shifting of love toward Maria. She's like an angel and a saint for him. Her kindness and persistent, not to mention loyalty is the type of woman that Hayate love. Normal is not really type of woman he like actually. He didn't know what to do in his mind, he just wanted to be with her. But the thing is if he want to confess his love to Maria, he got to tell Nagi which will be very upset, even mad when she heard his confession. She will dumped her out from her mansion and he back at living dangerously in the streets of Tokyo.

The weird thing is that he didn't feel intimidated by the thinking that his mistress dumped him out. If Maria also love him, he could be with her and might be a marriage for them. And the good thing is he will be sheltered by her father which is also his good friend. So, he decided to confess his love to Maria to everyone, he just needed to wait the right time to do so.

He stood up from the bench and walked back to the hotel. He got to clear his head for a moment. He going to the lobby and took an elevator to the second floor. He ate at the restaurant so he could freshen his mind. He ordered a salad and a fresh orange juice. He ate calmly and enjoyed the peace in his mind, but what turns in his mind is all about Maria. He really can't loose her now.

"Hayate!" a voice calling him from behind. He turned around and saw Hinagiku, Ryan, and the three amiga with a sport outfit.

"Hi there Hinagiku-san! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hayate. If you meet Maria, tell her I'm at the mainland to see around." Ryan told him.

They walked down to the lobby, leaving Hayate to have his salad and fresh juice. He kept thinking Maria and felt heavy in his chest. He ate very slow and a few times playing with the fork to released the pressure in his chest. He wanted to be with her, but the consequences in his mind is very big. It could broke his relationship with Nagi. And he already promised to take care of her no matter what and never leave her as well. So, it's a very tough decision, love or promises? He didn't realized that he sat there for a hour and his salad is already eaten along with the fresh orange juice. So, he paid for the food and drink and went to lobby. He felt he had to walk to cleared his mind.

As he walked pass the lobby, he saw some Italians people, same dress with the Italians in the plane. Behind their suits, there's a machine gun and Hayate noticed by the slight bump from the suit. Those Italians then walked to the elevator and going up. Hayate wanted to catch up with them he felt his mistress is in great danger. As he walked close to the elevator, he saw a sport bag that lend on the wall. Then, the bag exploded and threw him ten feet away into a wall. He knocked from consciousness instantly and his head bleeding out. All the lobby is bomb and causing fatalities. The Italians called their remaining allies and taking the hotel. It's a hostage situation and the man that capable to clear this out is knocked out and possibly bleeding to death.


	7. Critical: Preparation

**This chapter marks the continuous of the suspense and action part of the story. So, here we go. (This chapter mostly about Hinagiku and the OC character)**

**Critical: Preparation**

After the bombed, the Italians contacted their reinforcement and ceased the resort from the mainland. They're priority target is Nagi Sanzenin, but they also hostage all the rich that stayed at the hotel. Hayate still knocked unconscious in the lobby and the other people that can help (Ryan and Hinagiku) was on the mainland.

The police and the special forces quickly surrounded the resort and a first wave of force is moving toward the resort. But they're taken out in the sea by the Italians that have advantage in the higher ground and land. And they equipped with anti tank and helicopters that guarding the resort. The situation was critical.

Meanwhile in the mainland, Ryan and Hinagiku, along with the three amiga heard the news about the resort an hour after the bombing. They raced toward the dock to see if it's true. They're horror was true and the police already made perimeter around the dock. Many news reporter and crowd gathered right outside the perimeter to saw what's happening and the most prestigious resort in Greece.

They were battling against the crowd to take a look at the resort and suddenly, Ryan got an idea. He pulled out Hinagiku and the amigas out from the crowd and to the streets.

"Ryan-kun, where are we going?" he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her.

"If there's any terror attack in Greece like that, I knew the man that will know about it. He lived not far from here." he explained his reason and his other hand pulled the amigas.

They walked for five blocks and stopped at a local flower shop. The flower shop looked very old and the architecture using the renaissance architectures. There's a writing in the top of the door that says, "Apollo Flower and Plant Shop".

"Three of you stay out here and keep on a lookout." Ryan ordered the amigas. He feared they may causing trouble.

"Yes sir." Izumi replied quickly.

He and Hinagiku walked inside the shop. The bell that sounded by the bumped of the door welcomed them as they walked inside. There's many kinds of flower and plant, some of them even don't grow elsewhere but that region. The esthetics was given by the nice smell of the flowers and the tone of classical music inside. Thought the outer part of the building is old, inside is like a new building that just cleaned and furnace.

Ryan turned his attention into an old man that just watering a sunflower in the receptionist desk. The old man looked at him and Hina could saw the suprised and happiness in that old man face. He walked toward the old man and stopped as he already in front of him. The old man have the same height as Ryan and healthy. The old man then embraced him like an old friend as Ryan die the same and the table between them seemed not a problem as they embracing each other. Hina walked toward Ryan and stand behind him.

"So, Mr. McManus. It's been awhile." the old man greeted him warmly.

"Like more than 15 years." he greeted the old man back.

"So, who's the beautiful lady with pink hair?" The old man saw Hina's kinda hiding in Ryan's back.

"She's my girlfriend. Her name is Hinagiku Katsura." She came from her hiding and shook the old man's hand.

"Hmmmm girlfirend? Hinagiku, you're one lucky lady. You know his an energetic man, if you know what I mean." The old man raised his left eyebrows to tempted her.

"Hinagiku-san, meet the best assassin, spies, and con man of all Greece, Andreas Animatimidis." he forgot introduced his friend to Hinagiku.

"McManus, I retired. I already move on have a family." He denied himself as the things Ryan's said.

"I know. I need your help thought."

"About what?"

"Do you know who's the one that taken the resort?"

"No, but I know someone who can help me." he then pushed the bells in the table and quickly, a woman came through the door. She held a basket of flowers and she's like a young beautiful teenager.

"McManus, this is my daughter and successor, Laura Animatimidis." he introduced her daughter to everyone. She put down the basket and shook Ryan and Hinagiku hand.

"Laura, this men needs help about something. Aid him as you can."

Laura then lead them into the backroom of the store and she walked to a bookshelf. She pulled a book and suddenly, the whole floor below them moving down. The floor moving fast and stopped in an underground room. She then walked forward and a computed turned on automatically in front of her. Ryan and Hinagiku moved behind her slowly.

The computer showed them any kind of mafia, terrorist, and an army advancing through one region to another. Laura typed to the computer regarding the mafia movement on this day. She typed very quick and quickly, the screen popped up only one name, Grenaldi Mafia.

"No wonder." Ryan pouted and Laura searching deep about the mafia. The mafia ordered an arsenal of weapon on these past weeks. The mafia already planned from bottom to the top.

"Why do you say no wonder?" Hinagiku asked.

"I already encountered the Grenaldi Mafia back at the 80s. They tried to kidnap the Sanzenin since long time ago. Me and Shin taken them out and saved our mistress."

"Laura, you don't seem suprise after what I said." he grew some suspicion toward her.

"My father showed the picture of you and told lots of thing about you. I really grateful that you fled him, instead of killing him." his suspicion gone.

"Thanks. That's all for now. But, I need one favor."

"What?"

"Do you have any weapons in here?"

Laura got up from her seat and walked toward a vault. She put her hands in a scanner and the vault opened. She pushed the vault till it opened widely. She turned the lights on and inside, an armory that could take an entire city is put in order and ready to use. And body armors that line up for anyone that want to use it.

Ryan took a rifle and a handgun. He wore the body Armor and a helmet in case a bullet will go through his head. Hinagiku wanted to join him, but he forbid her and said, "No. I don't want to loose you. Beside, I could do it myself.".

After Ryan armed himself, they went back up and said goodbye to Laura and Andreas. "Just be safe Mr McManus. You really a great man." last words said by Andreas before he went to battlefield.

Meanwhile, Hayate back to consciousness. At first, he felt dizzy and blurry and headache. He felt his stomach tried to vomit all of his guts with the extradionary pain in his stomach and his head. He rubbed his hand through the small debris that crushing his legs and body and threw it away.

He got up and saw some blood dripping to the floor. He then realized that his head was bleeding and it's already dried. But the bleeding kept dripping and going faster. A scary and painful truth revealed when he saw a sharp steel stabbed his stomach. He grabbed the steel and pulled it slowly. Thought the gnawing and the whimpered of pain that pushing his mind to not pull it off. But he didn't think about the pain and the steel finally pulled out off his body.

His walk wasn't hindered and he kept pressing the wound in his stomach. His head is disoriented and the blood gushing quicker. He ripped the left arm clothing and wrapped it around his stomach. He made it out from the destroyed lobby and to the pathway without anything in his mind. He kept walking and walking south and the disoriented mind made him not paying attention to his surrounding.

But as he kept walking with the help of the refreshing wind from the sea, he recovered from disorientation and finally he paid his surrounding. But yet he didn't know that the resort was controlled by a mafia. His first instinct was to find his mistress. He quickly ran back to the hotel and using the stairs, he ran as fast as lightning to the fourteenth floor in hoping she will be fine.

Minutes later, he stopped right in front of her room. The moment truth whether she'll be alright or not was in front of him. He catching his breath first and held the pain in his stomach. He reached for the door knop and barged in with his remaining energy.

He quickly searching for her around the room. But she's not there and There's lots of sign that she struggle, but the mafia succeeded to get her out from her room. He pondered for awhile and thinked where she might be. His concentration of thinking broke when a footstep coming from behind him and the sound was getting closer. He turned around, only to be hit by a gun from the mafia. He knocked out again and the mafia pulled him away from the room.

Back at the mainland, Ryan, Hinagiku, and the amigas moving through the narrow alley of Greece. Hinagiku noticed that he try to find something in this alley. So she asked, "What are you looking for Ryan-kun?"

"At the cold war, the soviets made an evacuation underground tunnel in case of an attack from the west. The tunnel connected through all the city and also connected to the resort. One of the entrance should be right around here." he replied as he looking through door to door that they passed in the alley.

"You're very knowledgeable Mr. Vice President." Miki commented.

A moment later, they found the entrance of the tunnel. Ryan opened the door and there's stairs that going down to underground. Ryan prepared going down through the stairs and Hinagiku with the amigas want follow him. Suddenly, he turned his back and said, "Listen, I want all of you to do a favor."

"What is Mr. President?" Izumi asked.

"I want all of you to stay here and don't even think to help. Just stay in the mainland. Okay?" he ordered. He didn't anyone to get injured or death.

"Yes Ryan-kun." Hinagiku replied. He turned his back and going down to the stairs. But she pulled his hand and turned him toward her. She kissed him in the lips and hugged very tight. If she wanted to let him go into battle, she wanted to feel the last kiss from him if he dead. They kissed for quite something and she breaked the kiss and hug.

"Be careful." she blushed and released him.

"I will." a promising word came from his mouth and he walked down to the stairs. That could be the last time she ever saw him.

"So Hinagiku-san and Ryan-kun are ... ." Hinagiku shut Izumi's mouth.

"I want all of you to keep this as secret okay. The whole school CANNOT know about this." She didn't want to let everyone knows that she and him are dating. The school integrity depend on it.

And so they walked away and do as Ryan said, stay at the mainland.


	8. Motive

**Sorry for the long update. Here's the next chapter !**

**Motive **

Hayate dragged to the most upper floor of the building (not rooftop). He still unconscious and The mafia kept dragging through the building with the stairs, they already took down the all of the elevator.

In his period of unconsciousness, he started to get some vision from his mind. He saw himself with a better and proper clothes in a lighten cave. He saw a man figure sitting to Alice as she sleep on the figure's lap. She bleeds alot and more bullet gushing from her wound in the chest. The figure then grab her hand and his other hand on her wound. He lend his head toward her and kiss her on the lips. A great lights blinded him but he could saw the silhouette of the man and Alice. She grows back to her 17 year old and the figured shrinking to a child form.

He got awake and snapped back to a reality with a bash on his face. He heard the scream from his mistress in front of him after the bash. He tilted his head up and saw her strapped on with Maria, Ruka, Alice, Kayura, Sakuya, and Chiharu. He coughed some spill of blood and the cried from Nagi intensing. The appointed leader of the Grenaldi's men that stormed the resort walked toward him and took a chair. With that chair, he sat in front of him.

"Hayate Ayasaki. The debt ridden boy that taken shelter by the Sanzenin and serve as the butler in the house. I aware of your previous work, school, friends, and tragedy that occured in your life. I have to say it's very horrible life you spend on. You ..." the man suddenly stopped by Hayate when he asked, "How do you know everything about my life ?"

The man giggled with his evil laugh and held his shoulder with his other hand on his lap. "We knew about everyone that stayed in this building boy. We planned this thing from the start and studying every important people that stayed in this hotel. That's including you because you're a fighter that could jeopardize everything. But since you in bad shape now, I guess you won't be a nick of trouble."

"And anyway, my name is Antonio Grenaldi. It's a pleasure to meet you." the man shook Hayate's hand and leaved his be. He ordered his men to carried him downstairs where strong man like him will be detained. Hayate was back to unconsciousness as one of the mafia bashed him with a pistol and everything goes black around him.

He got another vision in his period of unconsciousness. It's him standing in front of the tomb of Yukariko Sanzenin. Then, the land around him crumbled and swallowed him to the earth. He dropped into a white floor where everything around him is white. He stand up and noticed his wearing a white butler outfit as well. He wondering around to find out where he might be when someone grabbed his hand slowly from behind.

He turned to see the one that pulled his hand and he got a very surprising welcome. "Sanzenin-sama! It's been awhile we've meet.". After that, a flicked on in his mind. He's wearing a white clothing and everything around is white. His accompanied by someone who already died. So he began to wonder is he die.

"Am I already dead?" he better asked then never to seekfind the truth.

"No, you're not. I calling you through your mind. Now, walked with me." she turned around and walked calmly and slowly. Hayate catching up beside her and asked, "Why do you call me?"

"Hayate-kun, I knew that I already ask to keep a lookout on my daughter. But now you have to keep a look out on someone else. Someone that I care just like as I care to my husband Shin, Ryan McManus."

"But why you needed me to keep an eye for him? He could do anything by himself?" Hayate tried to appeal agaisWnst the responsibiQlity that carried more on hwis behalf.

"He maybe strong. But I know that inside, his fragile. He also the father figure for Nagi like you. He the last person that have a strong bond with me." Yukariko persuaded him.

"Okay. I Understand." Hayate replied.

"Hayate-kun, one more thing to say to you. It's about Nagi."

"What is it?"

"You already promised to her that you will be with her at any time. I need you to stand with her not as butler, but as a love caring friend and if you wish, boyfriend. She always be alone in her life and she's lack of love that drives her into her ego. Since you stepped in to her life, she changed her behavior everyday to become better. So, my words to you is never let go and give up on her no matter what happen to you."

"Yes. I can do it."

"Good. Now, you shall be awake." she slapped his face very hard and knocked down to the ground.

Moments later, he awaken for the third times today and found himself chained to a handcuff. He tried to let go, but he's very weak to do so. The mafia locked him in the underground power grid of the resort. The disgusting smell and dirty room he locked in. The rats that ran around him made the place worser. He glanced at his right and saw Makita and Kunieda chained as well and they're knocked to sleep. He heard some of the mafia guarding the door and they talked really loud. He knew he don't stand a chance if be escape and the thing he can only do was hoping for a rescue for him and everyone.

Meanwhile, Ryan made it to the resort and came out through the sewer system. He put suppressor on his weapon and made his way to find everyone. There's at least hundreds of mafia and three helicopters hovering around the resort to find anyone that escaping. He moved stealthily and fast through the park of the resort. He made it to the destroyed lobby without any of the mafia caught him in the act. His plan was to go to the most upper floor of the hotel and evacuate the hostage, he suspected that everyone will be in there because the floor is the only big space where the mafia could contain everyone.

But then, he heard the mafia talking about some people that they contained in the underground power grid (Yes, the OC could understand Italian). He changed his plan and went down to the underground power grid. He crossed the wide space and the park of the resort and went inside to the entrance of the grid once again without anyone seeing him. The place is very dark and the lighten came from emergency lights and it still dark. He searched through every gap and hallway for the hostage. He taken out some of the mafia with the help of the darkness.

He then catched a crowded sound coming from a hallway. He peeked behind the wall and there's at least ten mafia guarding a door. They're put their weapons down on the wall and playing some cards with other just sitting and resting. Ryan reloaded his weapon and catched some breath to focus his mind. He calmed his mind and turned to the other side. He shot blindly with his eyes widen and ran toward the mafia. It catched them by suprise and half of them were killed before they can react. The othszyb

er half took their weapon and killed before pulling the trigger. He stopped at the door and lend his head for awhile relaxed himself from the intensing adrenaline. He sighed and opened the door. What expecting him was shocking.

"Hayate! Are you okay?" Hayate, the strongest man that he knee was chained to the wall like an animal. His wound bleeding out again and floors around him filled with blood and bloodstained around the floor because the rats stepped on it as they ran.

"I'm fine." his statement was 180 degree from the condition. Ryan pick lock the chain and released him. He treated him with medical supplies that he brought in case there's anyone that injure. He sedated Hayate with Morphine and clean his wound with alcoholic liquid. He took a bandage and wrapped tightly around his body.

"So, do you see the one behind this?" Ryan asked while wrapping Hayate with bandage.

"One thing that I know is they're leader name is Antonio Grenaldi." he said it as he held the pain from the wound thought he already sedated with morphine.

"Antonio Grenaldi? No wonder." Ryan pouted and continued to wrapped Hayate.

"What do you mean 'no wonder'?" he certainly asked.

"The Grenaldi always and tempted to kidnap the Sanzenin and they've once tried in Mykonos island back in the 80s. Me and Shin able to save Yukariko, but it scarred the Grenaldi deeply and brought shame to the family. So I'm not suprise they're going for the second attempt."

"So we got motive for the attack, but something bothers me." Hayate felt there's something fishy about the situation.

"What is it?" Ryan curious what inside Hayate's mind.

"If they came to kidnap the Sanzenin, why they taken hostage everyone? They can do it by simply took her very quick and ask for ransom."  
"You got a point there. But we still have to save everyone, so come on." he finished wrapping him up and now they joined forces. Thought What Hayate says is true and it's very strange about the situation. But he let it past and focus on saving.

"Hold on. How about Makita and Kunieda? We can't leave them here." one trouble stand in front of them.

"We'll come back for them. Let's go." Ryan answered to the trouble.

Ryan lend Hayate a gun and our great butler with his companion made his way to save everyone. They still have the element of suprise and they take the advantage by lurking through the mafia's watch. They subdued some mafia that stands in their way (they didn't kill because Hayate didn't want anymore blood to be spills) and using shadow as their ground to stealth attack. They moved like a lighning and sounded like a passing wind. The mafia always be too late to spotted them or too early. They became unstoppable as they days going dark and more shadow are around them. Not even Hayate taken down by the injured that he received and the constant pain as he keep moving, he will insure his mistress safety or die trying.

After three hours of moving, they back at the most upper floor of the hotel. They saw Antonio Grenaldi still in there and Mafias are crawling in every inches of the room to make sure no one could escape. So, Hayate and Ryan are creating a scheme of plan that have to be working and they didn't much choice at this situation. So, Ryan entered the ventilation and crawled to the other side while Hayate will enter through the door calmly and pretended to surrender. And this time, he's okay to kill.

Hayate took a sigh and hope he won't got killed. He pulled his nerve to its limit and pushed the door. He squeezed through and welcomed by dozens of weapon pointing at him. He walked slowly to the middle of the room and standing there. Above, a ventilation hatch where Ryan will drop and taken them by suprise.

"I see you escape through my men butler! I know I should have kill you." Antonio Grenaldi threatened Hayate. He pointed his revolver to Hayate's head.

"Hah. You right. You should have kill me. But I got one suprise before you do it." Hayate grinned and everyobody is confused, even Nagi.

"What's the suprise?" tense rising on the mafia sides as Antonio asked.

"This!" Hayate laid to the ground and Ryan came out from the hatch, shooting widely to all direction. Killing everyone that standing. The shot killed more than half of the mafia and Hayate shot the rest. Antonio got hit on the stomach by Hayate's gun and laid bleeding on the floor. Ryan stepped down from the hatch and releasing everyone.

Nagi quickly ran and hugged Hayate tightly than ever, thought it's hurting him. Everyone else grateful and happy they're save. At the same time, the Greece Special Forces moving in and taken the rest of the mafia. It was a happy ending for everyone. But things changed when Antonio Grenaldi coughing blood and laughed with a shrinking voice.

"You thinked this is over? Think again. The Grenaldi will prevail over the Sanzenin. Beside, you missing on more people." last words came and Antonio dropped dead.

Then, Hayate realized there still one person that missing, "Where is A-tan!"

**Author note : Sorry for the long update. The story making postponed for four days because I having a vacation at Singapore. So, a very great apologies for the loyal readers. That's all.**


	9. Sacrifice To Save One

**This is the last chapter of story, hope all of you enjoy reading the story and sorry for the lousy and bad grammar. And anyway, this is the last chapter.**

**Sacrifice To Save One.**

Hayate walked toward the window and saw a boat leaving in distant. Something told him that Athena is on board and held captive by the mafia. He began to confuse about the real objective of the mafia. They wanted revenge to the Sanzenin, but why they kidnapped Athena instead Nagi? What's the endgame? He tried to puzzled the question in his mind.

"That's it! I know they're endgame!" shouted Ryan to everyone.

"What is then?" Nagi asked very rushed and curiosity that pushed her and deep worries that pushing her.

"They will take her to the Apollo temple about fifty kilometers from here. They gonna returned her back to her form." everyone shocked to her that.

"But I thought the Shirosakura restore herself and it still a month or two to do so." Hayate intervened to Ryan's mind.

"Unless they have the same material of the sword and they know a magic spell that could restore her at a very quick time." new hypothetical statement that's making sense from Ryan.

"I knew it. I know we couldn't hide it. Someone will find it again." Ryan whispered to himself, but everyone could heard it.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"Back then, your father and I saved your mom in Greece. After we saved her, she held a log and sharp like-diamond thing and said that thing must be locked somewhere where anyone couldn't find it. So, we hid it in the Apollo temple, where it belongs and leaved it there forever. Guess they found it again and try to use it to Athena. I don't know about you guys know this, but that thing has more power than Shirosakura. It could do anything."

"Well this is not good. We have to catch up on them." Hayate pulled Ryan and they going down to the ground floor.

From there they borrowed (well stealing actually, but they preferred to say borrow) a police speed boat to the mainland. They still have time to catch up with the mafia and there's no time to loose.

They sailed so fast with the boat that they flew to the mainland and landed on the wooden piers. They ran out from the boat and "borrowed" a nearby car and drive very fast to the Apollo temple. They illegally crossed through the traffic lights and police quickly pursuit them. The police at first warned them to pulled over to the side of the street, but they declined and drove even faster. The police then used lethal forces by shooting at them. Hayate took Ryan's gun and shot back to the police. He accurately blew the tires to every police car that shooting at them. The car gaining more speed as they out of the city and to the uncrowded streets in the countryside. The police however still tailing and tried to stop them. More and more bullet wasted as Hayate paralyzed the police from following them, then he ran out of bullet and didn't have any gun to fire at. So he smartly took all grenades from Ryan's vest and tied it together. He pulled out all the trigger and waited to the exact moment to throw it. Ryan panickly forced Hayate to throw the grenade out right after he pulled all the trigger, but he didn't kind to his yell and kept holding it till the right time. The grenade was four second from explosion and Hayate threw it out from the window. It exploded on the ait and it's very big that the police lost vision of them. The grenade burst into flamed and made a fire barrier between them to the police. Hayate brilliant idea have safe the least of their worried.

After driving of nonstop fifty kilometers from the city, they arrived at the temple and saw a few cars already parked outside. The car they driving was heavily damaged and lots of shot hole on the body. They stepped out from the car and moments later, the car exploded to pieces. "Wow! We're very lucky indeed!" Hayate commented as they stared at the blazing car. They returned to their focus and stepped inside to the temple, there's nothing that they didn't expect, did they?

The temple was very ginormous and the ceiling pretty high. The pillars that sustained the from part of the temple was very thick and huge. They walked to the middle of it and a big hole from the roof shined them. Many paintings on the wall and accessories added to the wall as well. And right in front of then, was the big golden Apollo statue. After they feasted they're eyes with the beauty of the old age, Ryan stopped at one of the brick floor and the floor below the hole (which where they standing) started to going down slowly.

The mechanism of the elevator was very old and the loud noise from the machine came from the rotor gear that haven't oiled for thousand of years. The steel that became part of the mechanism was rusted and it could break apart at anytime, but yet it's still working after thousand years and moved normally.

It stopped at the dark underground cave that's very dusty and smelly. The moment they stepped out from the elevator, it went back up, leaving them in the darkness. Thankfully, Ryan had a flashlight to illuminated their way. The cave have lots of path to go, but Ryan knew the right path from his memories. He left some marks on the ground and the wall, incase they got lost because the path is like labyrinth that goes circling around if they took the wrong path.

They encountered the branching path five times and Hayate fully relied on Ryan's memories to the path. After thirty minutes of walking through the maze and maze of path, they arrived at the underground worship center of Apollo.

They walked slowly down through the stairs that attached to the wall. They stopped and hid behind a big rock as mafias coming out from a room. Ryan could identified the leader of the mafias, "Francesco Grenaldi." he coldly marked it.

One of the mafia dragged Athena to the middle, she tied up from leg to hand and screamed very loud for aid to come. Everyone turned their back around (except for Francesco) with their weapons hot and kept on a lookout. Francesco pulled out stoned that color and material that exactly resembled to Shirosakura from a casket. He put it in front of her and he pulled out a book from the casket as well. He opened the book and flipped every pages carefully. He stopped at a certain page and sat on the floor in front of Athena.

He started to read the book and spell some magical word. The whole temple shaken to its core and all the walls and ceiling of the temple shined with the strange light blue lights. The lights getting brighter and the land shaking more as Francesco continued to read the book. "Hayate, we got to stop him now!" he shouted toward him. So, Hayate took a rock near him and threw it to Francesco, it disturbed him and the place stopped shaking the blue lights was gone.

"Men! Stopped them!" they disposed their presence and now tens of powerful mafia shooting at them. They dodged every bullet and ran toward them. Ryan disabled all of his armor made a huge kick to the face one of the mafias. Followed by Hayate that punched a men on the throat and used him as human shield. They took a gun and tried take down the remaining mafias. At the same time, Francesco kept reading the book and it's all over again. Every minutes they wasted at the mafias, the lights getting brighter and the quake was tensing. The lights then reached to the center of the ceiling and suddenly, the quake something and big flash came from it. The blue lights turned into a stream of blue lights that going down toward Athena. The shooting starts back and it's raced against time to stopped Francesco.

Hayate decided to ran out from his hiding spot and blindly shooting at the remaining mafias. It worked and killed everyone that stand in their way. Francesco kept reading the book and he's almost finished. Hayate ran toward Athena and jumped toward her. He gotta stopped the spell no matter what. Francesco saw him jump at pulled out his pistol. Right when Hayate catched Athena, Francesco fired and the bullet hit Athena on the back and passed her body, making it nesting om Hayate's stomach. They both landed to the ground, bleeding to death and desperately need medical attention.

Francesco focused his attention now to Ryan. They messed up his plan and he wanted them to pay. He pulled out a sword and threw it to Ryan. "So, it's been a long time since we've meet."

"I know. I thought I clearly said to stay away from the Sanzenin." Ryan calmly replied as he swing the sword around.

"Hey, I didn't kidnap the Sanzenin. But I still came and harmed her. So I don't blame you if you wanted me to pay." Francesco with his evil accent swinging around his sword as well.

"So, shall we?"

"With pleasure!" Francesco ran toward Ryan and swung his sword very fast and strongly.  
Ryan deflected the attack and kicked him away. Ryan ran and tried to stabbed him, but Francesco dodged and hit him in the back with his elbow. Ryan turned and almost sliced Francesco, but he dodged it and cut Ryan's cheek as he counter attack. Francesco then did serious kind of quick and strong attack toward Ryan. At first, he deflected all of his attack, but he grew tired and Francesco sliced his left leg, right arm, and his chest. Ryan did the same thing and inflicted more damage than Francesco.

After serial kinds of brutal, bloody, and painstaking fight, it's all come to one final attack. Ryan didn't add anymore injuries, but Francesco was another story. He losing blood as more cuts than his body could take and washed up what remains of his energy. They're twenty feet apart and staring on each other. They will dueling with sword to see which one is the fastest and death is the choice for the one that loose. They catching some breath for awhile and ready their position. Ryan glanced at Hayate and Athena to check up on them, they still bleeding and They maybe gonna die due to blood loss. He glanced at them so long that didn't notice Francesco already move first. He ran toward him and then ready his sword. He ready to swing it and finish this once and for all. Seconds later, they swung they're sword and everything happened just like a lightning strikes.

When everything began to calmed, Ryan felt his chest taken the hit and saw blood gushing out. For Francesco, Ryan sliced his left hand and it's almost breaking apart from his body. Ryan felt to his knee and laid on the ground. Francesco with the enormous pain and blood flowing out faster, walking very slowly and tiredly toward Ryan. Ryan turned his body around and welcomed by a blade in his neck.

"So here we are. I'm gonna kill my nemesis and my most hated person in the world and finished your blue hairy friend there. Then I'll continued the mantra and brainwashed and turned her into my command. Anyway, any last word?" He talked slurry and blood coming out from his mouth.  
Ryan then grinned and giggled as he holding the pain on his chest. "Yeah. Good bye." after he said that, the stone penetrate his chest and ended the man's life. The one that stabbed was Hayate and he coughed more blood.

At the same time, everyone arrived and saw the two greatest men against the obstacle they encountered. Hinagiku is within the group and quickly treated Ryan, she stitches every part of his skin that got slice. Hayate sedated with small amount of morphine and Maria pulled the bullet out from Hayate's stomach. She closed the wound and stitched every wound he had. Everyone else focusing on Athena that seemed ran out of blood an minutes from dying.

Thought the stitching was not finish, Hayate walked toward the wounded Athena and held her little hand. Everyone mourned with sadness and helpless to save her. They accompanied her till she passed away from this world. Hayate hummed a song for Athena to calmed her as she closing to her death. It was a peace moment for everyone.

Suddenly, Ryan got up and said, "There is one way to save her."

"How!" Hayate shouted and desperately seek any help he got.

"I don't know. You won't like it." Ryan anxiously replied.

"Just spit out. We'll see if I don't like it." Hayate persuaded him.

"There's a spell that I know that can transformed people back to their form and heal them as well. But it would need a sacrifice to do it. Not just any sacrifice, but someone that she love and love her back that can do it." the way to do it was very tough and hard decision to made. Hayate already risk his life for everything and he will not loose Athena once more.

"But what will happen to the sacrifice?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know." a short replied from Ryan.

Hayate thought it clearly and with all of his heart and will, he said, "Let's do it!". Shortly after, Ryan ordered him to held her wound and his other hand to her left arm. Ryan sat in front of them and remembered about it. Then, he spoked Latin language (Because the spell was written in latin) and normally pronounced every word. Every letter and words are the spell and of one word is wrong, the spell must be restarted. The temple suddenly glooming lightly with the same light blue lights. The light getting shiner and shiner and reached to the center of the ceiling. The lights turned to the same stream of lights as before and circling around Hayate and Athena. The steam gone bigger and brighter as he almost finished reading the spell. The lights closed Hayate and Athena from eveyrone's vision and Hayate whispered to her, "I love you with all of my heart A-tan.". The lights gone very bright and finally exploded like a flashbang.

It blinded everyone for awhile and as they cleared their eyes, the light wa gone and everything back to normal. They looked at Middle and saw Athena grown back to her 18 year old form and naked. Hinagiku wrapped Ryan's eye with her hand. The clothes that closed her body ripped apart. She could memorized everything that happened to her life before and when she became Alice. But the cost was also much to pay for Hayate. Hayate leaved only his butler outfit and everyone started to taken all of it out. Behind it, there's Hayate in child form that lost his memories when he grows up. He didn't recognize everyone around him, except for Athena.

So Nagi lifted Hayate they made a new fresh start. "Hi, I'm Nagi Sanzenin. What's your name?"

"My name is Hayate Ayasaki. Do you know where's my parent or my brother Ikusa is?" with his cute and cuddling voice, Nagi softly replied, "No, I don't. But you can stay with me and Athena till you meet them again. Deal?"

"Deal! But why is she grown up into teenager and naked. Also, why I'm also naked?"

"Long story. And let me introduce you to everyone." the fresh clean start gave her an opportunity to know him better. Thought he turn to child, everyone still love and caring for him. He still a nice boy that everyone like. So and on, the mistress now treating the butler with love and compassion. The end.


End file.
